Brillenlosigkeit und Weltherrschaft
by TheOneAndOnlyGinevra
Summary: Ähm... naja, also Harrys Brille ist halt weg und... ach lest selber


Okay, mir war mal wieder langweilig, unpassenderweise mitten in der Nacht und ich hatte nix besseres zu tun als ne FF zu schreiben. Nya, wenns euch gefällt (oder auch nich), bitte REVIEWEN!

Brillenlosigkeit und Weltherrschaft 

Den ganzen Morgen schon hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass etwas anders war als sonst. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass seine Brille nicht aufzufinden war, obwohl er sie ganz sicher am Abend zuvor auf seinen Nachtschrank gelegt hatte. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er trotzdem scharf sehen konnte. Vielleicht lag es aber auch daran, dass er überall nur kichernden, tomatenfarbenen Mädchentruppen über den Weg lief.

Trotz allem hatte er den Weg vom Gryffindor-Turm zu Großen Halle, das Frühstück und den Weg von der Großen Halle bis zum VgddK-Raum nervenzusammenbruchlos überstanden. Er kam nur leicht verspätet (etwa 10 Minuten ;)) zum Unterricht und war selbst von sich überrascht. Positiv überrascht. Professor Swann allerdings, die neue VgddK-Lehrerin, schien die Sache etwas anders zu sehen. „Mr Potter, was fällt Ihnen-". Sie brach ab. Bisher hatte sie sich auf irgendwelche Pergamente konzentriert, während die Klasse etwas von der Tafel abschrieb, doch kaum hatte sie sich ihm zugewandt, nahm ihr Gesicht einen verklärten Ausdruck an. „Ähm... Entschuldigung, ich-", setzte Harry an. „Schon gut, Mr Potter, setzen Sie sich", wies sie ihn lächelnd an. Verwirrt, aber froh, keine Hauspunkte verloren zu haben, setzte Harry sich an seinen üblichen Platz zwischen Ron und Hermine. „Wo warst du?", fragte Ron sofort. Doch noch bevor Harry antworten konnte, fuhr Professor Swann Ron an: „Weasley! In meinem Unterricht wird nicht gequatscht! Schreiben Sie weiter und kommen Sie heute Abend um sechs Uhr zum Nachsitzen in mein Büro!" Ron starrte sie mit offenem Mund an, wagte jedoch nicht, ihr zu widersprechen und verhielt sich den Rest der Stunde über ruhig.

Ganz anders als ruhig verlief dagegen das Mittagessen, denn anscheinend war mittlerweile die ganze Schule von allen halbwegs witzigen Sprüchen, die Harry im Laufe des Vormittags von sich gegeben hatte, unterrichtet worden und musste ihn dafür natürlich gebührend bewundern. Auch wenn er doch nur in Ruhe seine Kartoffelsuppe essen wollte.

Den Nachmittag verbrachten Harry, Ron und Hermine größtenteils mit Hausaufgaben und Über-Lehrer-ablästern. Als Ron dann um kurz vor sechs den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ, wechselte Hermine plötzlich das Thema: „Ahm... Harry... Ist dir heute zufällig irgendwas... Merkwürdiges aufgefallen?", fragte sie auf eine seltsame Art, die irgendwie überhaupt nicht zu ihr passte und rückte auf dem Sofa ein Stück näher an Harry heran. „Öh...", fing Harry an, durch Hermines Verhalten „leicht" verwirrt, „Naja, also wenn du von..." „Der Brille und den durchgeknallten Mädels sprichst, genau das tue ich... Weißt du... Du siehst ziemlich sehr gut ohne Brille aus, weißt du das? Das war eine der genialsten Ideen, die ich je hatte!" „Willst du damit sagen, dass du für den ganzen Sch verantwortlich bist!", rief Harry entsetzt. „Yup, genau das will ich. Letzte Nacht bin ich in euren Schlafsaal gegangen, habe dir die Brille vom Nachtschrank genommen und deine Augen mit einem Zauber geheilt. Und mein Plan ging auf, die Mädels hier sind verrückt nach dir und die Jungs beneiden dich. Wenn wir auf so eine ähnliche Art auch die Psyche aller anderen Leute beeinflussen können... Dann werden wir es irgendwann schaffen... Dann werden wir König und Königin der ganzen Welt sein..." Auf Hremines Gesicht erschien ein abgedrehtes Grinsen, wie Harry es noch nie bei ihr gesehen hatte. Ihre Augen blitzten auf und sahen einen Moment lang viel zu rot aus. Langsam wurde Harry nervös, während Hermine anfing, auf die dreckigste Art und Weise zu lachen, die er je gehört hatte.

Schweißgebadet wachte Harry auf. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden wurde ihm bewusst, dass er nur geträumt hatte und Hermine nicht hinter der Weltherrschaft her war. Erleichtert richtete er sich auf und griff nach seiner Brille. Doch abgesehen von seinem Zauberstab und einem Buch war der Nachtschrank leer...


End file.
